


Day 26: Quick

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fictober 2020, M/M, Model!Roman, Model!Virgil, Not so secret crush, Pining, Secret Crush, Veterinarian!Patton, minor animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: But he was ready. His makeup was perfect, his outfit was on point, and his heels glittered in the low light. He walked the catwalk with ease, and posed as he was supposed to, showing off the lines of the outfit and its impeccable cut. His was the showstopper, the last outfit on the runway. He was fabulous, and he knew it. He smiled seductively at the cameras, at the flashing lights of photographers, at the faces of an audience he couldn’t see, and he wasthriving.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Day 26: Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This was adrenaline fueled. I know nothing about modeling, lol

Roman looked up with a grin as Patton planted himself in the seat opposite him. They had tried to plan this meet up for weeks, but today was the first day they both had off.

“Hey, Pat! How’s work?”

Patton, who had just come from his shift at the veterinary office he worked at, slumped down on the table with a sigh.

“So sad! We had to put down a sweet older dog today, and his family didn’t even come into the back room to be with him when he left!”

Roman could now see the redness in his best friend’s eyes, and he reached out to take the other man’s hand comfortingly. Patton grabbed onto him like a lifeline, and of course Roman squeezed back.

“That’s awful, Padre! If you were feeling so bad, we could have rescheduled!”

“No, no, you’ve got that shoot in Paris next week, and I wanted to see you beforehand, even if I can’t see your eyes because of those pesky sunglasses.” Patton’s pout almost made Roman take his sunglasses off, but he glanced around and noticed that at least one other patron in the establishment had a magazine with his face on it.

It was hard, being an internationally renowned model, especially when he just wanted to go out and spend time with his friends.

“So, big shot, rumor has it that you’re dating V, the model from Darke Side?”

“No, we’re not together.” Roman was quick to deny his friend’s accusation… For one because it wasn’t true, and for two…

Well, he’d been in love with Patton since high school.

~~

“Ugh.” Roman faceplanted on his hotel bed, groaning at the laughter that followed from the doorway. 

“Long flight, huh, Princey?”

He looked up at Virgil, his fellow model from a different agency with a scowl. He and V were often together on shoots, because they got along fairly well. He flipped the other a middle finger, and then used that finger to beckon Virgil farther into the room.

“I can’t believe you caught the door before it closed.”

“Well, I noticed your obnoxious red jacket going down the hall and had to say hi. You ready for the shoot tomorrow? Rumor has it that it’s opposing themes for the two of us.”

Roman laughed humorlessly. 

“That’s all you’ve heard? The theme is star-crossed. They want us to look like lovers.”

The bed creaked as Virgil sat down on it, right next to Roman’s hair, where he began running his fingers through Roman’s red locks. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, I suppose. I can just pretend you’re Remus.”

Roman gagged.

“I can’t pretend you’re-“ he stopped short, blushing hotly. He hadn’t intended to let Virgil know there was someone on his mind. Especially not someone he’d been in love with for so long.

“You, Roman ‘I don’t like anyone’ Prince, has a _crush_?” Virgil’s voice was almost a squeak, he was so excited.

Whoopdedoo. Now Virgil would try to get him to _confess_ , and that was a bad idea all around.

~~

_”Roman! I saw the photos from your shoot! Are you sure you aren’t dating V?”_

Roman sighed. He knew that shoot had been a bad idea, but once he found out about the details, it was too late to back out.

“Positive, Patty.” 

Virgil came into the corner of the dressing room they were sharing, straight into the view of Roman’s facetime with Patton.

_”ROMAN! That’s- That’s him! You are dating! Roman, I’m so happy for you!”_

“No! Pat, no, it’s not what you think. We’re just working together again.”

Virgil walked up behind him, curious. 

“Wow, Princey, you’ve got some cute friends.”

Roman winced. He didn’t really want to introduce the two. Patton would probably _love_ Virgil. Unfortunately, good manners had been instilled in him for a very long time.

“Patton, this is V, my _co-worker_. V, this is Patton, my best friend since middle school.”

“Oh,” said Virgil, a dangerous, dangerous glint in his eye. “The one you’ve been in love with since high school? No wonder, he’s a knockout. Good luck, Princey!” He patted Roman on the head and then wandered off, leaving Roman gaping and Patton starting at him through the screen.

_”Ro-“_

“I- I have to go.”

Roman hung up, still in shock. How could Virgil have _done_ that? He’d only recently told the other model about his unrequited crush, and now Virgil had to pretty much directly spill his secret to the one person he didn’t want knowing! 

He stalked out of the dressing room, looking for his manager. He couldn’t work with an asshole like Virgil anymore.

~~

Milan was hard. He wasn’t speaking with Virgil, and, by extension, Remus, and his relationship with the other models wasn’t fabulous. It wasn’t bad, of course, but he didn’t have the same camaraderie he’d had with either his brother or Virgil. It made him feel isolated and alone, even in the crowded backstage. 

But he was ready. His makeup was perfect, his outfit was on point, and his heels glittered in the low light. He walked the catwalk with ease, and posed as he was supposed to, showing off the lines of the outfit and its impeccable cut. His was the showstopper, the last outfit on the runway. He was fabulous, and he knew it. He smiled seductively at the cameras, at the flashing lights of photographers, at the faces of an audience he couldn’t see, and he was _thriving_.

Only not really. He hadn’t been speaking to Patton, either. It had been weeks, and he hadn’t responded to his best friend. Which he felt horrible about, but- Well, what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t possibly own up, admit that Virgil had been correct and he was madly in love with Patton.

He slumped as soon as he got backstage, glad for the short respite from having to look okay. There was a clatter of feet from his left, and he pulled himself back to his perfect posture, ready to greet a reporter or-

A bouquet of tiger lilies was shoved practically into his face. 

Huh. Not many people knew his favorite flower. Most fans thought he preferred red roses. 

He took the bouquet and looked up, ready to thank the fan.

“Patton?”

Patton grinned up at him, blushing and beautiful in his favorite dress. 

“Hi. I’ve been in love with you since high school too. But then you wouldn’t answer, so Remus stole your phone and got my number and he and V helped me get here and _wow_ , Roman, you’re absolutely gorgeous. Will you go out with me?”

Roman couldn’t help but nod, still dumbstruck, and Patton giggled, high pitched and nervous. 

“I’d ask if I could kiss you, but I don’t know if you need your makeup anymore, and-“

Dropping the flowers on a nearby table, Roman swooped down and kissed Patton, just like he’d always wanted to. 

Patton tasted like chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
